


You are my Sunshine

by lilredd3394



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A (Jack) sings 'you are my sunshine' to Person B (Hiccup) as he dies in his arms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Plot was found on a tumblr post, thought it would be fun to write. I switched it up a little bit to make it more sad.

The rain was pouring heavily onto the battlefield, the battle between Berk and the Berserkers was finally over. After three days of heavy battle, the dragons being barely any help in the non-stop rain over the days of battle. The people of Berk were currently rounding up their injured and dead, but a certain viking was desperately trying to find his boyfriend "Jack!" Hiccup yelled into the clearing rain, Toothless was behind him, the dragon also searching for the missing viking. He searched throughout the battlefield before his trip brought him to the clearing he had first met the boy in....but this time, there was a body lying in the middle of the clearing. "Jack!" Hiccup yelled, recognizing the mop of white hair anywhere. He knelt down and gently pulled his boyfriend into his arms, the boy was cold and limp, barely breathing with the sword piercing through his body "Jack...." he watched as the icy blue eyes opened, they looked up at him completely unfocused.

"Hiccup?" the breathless voice whispered, a thin trail of blood leaked from the corner of the pale pink lips " 's that you?"

Hiccup nodded "yes, it's me," he said as he lifted a hand and gently brushed a wet strand of white hair out of Jack's face "You'll be alright, just hang in there."

Jack chuckled before he started coughing, blood coating his chin from his torn lung "Hey, Hic," he said once his coughing fit had stopped "you remember that one song, the song that those little kids were singing...."

Hiccup thought back to all the possible songs he could be thinking off, he eventually shook his head "The kids sing so many songs," he said gently.

Jack nodded "that they do," he said before taking a deep breath, thankfully not falling into another coughing fit "It was some sunshine song, I don't remember the title of it....but one line really stood out to me."

Hiccup swallowed, he could tell that Jack was fading quickly since his voice was slurring and he was staring off into space. "Which line is that?" he asked, almost scared to hear the other speak in fear that he won't speak again.

Jack finally returned his gaze back to Hiccup before swallowed and speaking "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," he sang softly before pausing to take a breath with his remaining lung "You make me happy when the skies are gray." he gave a weak smile as he reached up and gently tugged on Hiccup's braid, a sign of affection he had taken to doing once the viking got the braid "You never know, dear," he chocked out, the light was slowly fading from his eyes as the remaining life in his body left, his arm slowly returning to his ground next to him as he lost the strength to hold it up "H-How much...I love...you...."

Hiccup waited, waited for Jack to finish the verse but the viking had gone completely limp in his arms. He bit down on his bottom lip as the tears he had been refusing the shed the entire time finally started rolling down his face "Please don't take my sunshine away...." he finished for Jack as he held his boyfriends body to his chest and finally started crying.


End file.
